Wasted early Sunday morning
by siri holm
Summary: A RogueWolverine sangfic to wasted early Sunday morning by Poe. Wonderful song, amazing artist, hope you like the story. A lot of hinting to sex nothing really graphic. please R&R. 200 hits and no reviews... that's sad


You're not the sun  
it's just a light  
waking on a Sunday morning

She turned over, away from the light that had awakened her. It was way too early, the room was too hot, and she was still drunk. She'd make him get some curtains next time she met him. Another wasted Sunday, she thought as she covered her eyes with her hands. It was probably six in the morning, she couldn't remember when she'd left the bar, it wasn't important. She kicked the covers off and wondered if she should open the window, but she didn't want to get out of bed.

You're not the church  
it's just the bells  
ringing sweetly through the house

She was in the mood for biting his neck; she was tired and restless at the same time. He looked almost cute when he slept, so she watched him instead of waking him. She ran her nails over his stomach, softly, he would barely feel it. He knew perfectly well how to have sex-sex, and so did she, but still they had relationship-sex without a relationship. It didn't fit their nature, they weren't made for staying one place with one person, and no mixed-messages-sex could change that. He was the Wolverine, he didn't need any introduction, no one could keep him in one place for long. She was Rogue, even without her power she had a need to move around, she hadn't let anyone get close to her since her high school days at the institute.

and if this sense of mind  
you got an answer  
and I am not this rare  
you're still in reach  
I please myself  
wasted early Sunday morning

She would leave tomorrow morning, she didn't know were she was going but she'd find somewhere interesting. Maybe there still was a lot of him in her, or maybe their spirits just matched to begin with. Scott had accused Logan of leading her in to a life filled with dirty motels and drunken nights. It really wasn't his fault, she'd been planning road trips long before her powers kicked inn. Now he and his apartment was just a part of her life se loved to hold on to. Something safe, well known, and always somewhere to stay when something went wrong. They had started planning their get-togethers, trying to see each other now and then. Mostly because they wanted to, but also to keep them from getting eaten by the road.

You're not my lead  
you're just my help  
tuck me in just denied  
and in this state of mind  
you want a want  
nothing close to what I need

Watching someone sleep is only cute as long as you want to be sleeping yourself. She kissed his neck, gently, she was sick of being awake alone. It didn't wake him, it never did, but his skin still tasted good. Biting him now would probably earn her a couple of claws in her gut. She got up and opened the window. Her legs weren't ready to be walked on yet, they probably needed some more hours in bed. She grabbed her water bottle before bumping down on the bed, making sure not to hit him. She leaned over to him. "Good morning Logan." Sometimes his superhuman hearing was a blessing.

I breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in

"Hi kitten." He looked at her, his eyes moving up and down her body. "What's up with the clothes?" he knew perfectly well what the clothes was about; she always slept in her underwear even when she was with him. He ran a hand down her body, pulling her closer to him.

"This place needs curtains and an air-conditioner." They could have the sleepwear conversation later.

"Yeah, just like last summer." He was stroking the soft spot just below her ear, almost making her purr. "You can fix it next time you drop by."

"Not going to happen, it's your apartment." He pushed his hand under her tank top. "Or you aren't getting any."

"You mean today or the future in general?" He kissed her instead of waiting for her answer.

"Just fix it." She mumbled as she broke of the kiss. "You don't run this you know." He smiled.

"I know, but I'm a big part of it." He bit down on her neck, making sure to leave a mark.

you suit yourself  
lose myself  
Breaking early Sunday morning  
you're not the sun  
you're not my church  
I still hold some self control

"You don't have to mark me, I'm not yours and I won't stay anyway."

"I like biting you, don't start thinking I'm trying to mess this up." He bit her again, softer, more playfully. She was sick of talking, she didn't like talking in the morning not when she was like this. "When are you leaving?" She pushed him back in to the bed, sitting over him.

"When I sober up, or tomorrow morning." He pushed off her tank top. "Don't think I'll get far tonight anyway."

"Still flying high huh?" She bent down and kissed him.

"Just drunk, I don't have that magic heeling power you know." His hands travelled up her back holding her down against his body.

"To bad you can't borrow it anymore." His finger traced her cheek bone.

"Yeah, then I could get going right away. On the other hand, I wouldn't be here at all if I still had my power." She sat up and started drinking, it was only now she realised how much her body needed water.

"I bet we'd find a way. You wouldn't leave right now anyway." His thumbs made circles on her hips.

"Sure I would." She kissed him, a cold kiss. "I got my baby in the garage." She'd worked her ass of to by that convertible, it was her trusted friend and companion.

"Want to swap cars for a mount?" He tucked a lock of her white hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek.

"Hell no, you can keep your SUV, it would take me forever to get the cigar smell out." He took the bottle from her and put it on the bedside table before he took her wrists, pulling her down to him.

"Yeah keep your car." He smiled at her. "You look great in it."

But in this sense of mind  
Still too high  
with no hands

"I know, that's why I got her." She gave him a proud grin before he whispered in to her ear.

"So, you woke me up to tell me to get curtains, or was it…" She interrupted him

"My normal fondness of morning sex?" She bit his ear gently.

"Yeah, something like that." It took him a moment to answer, even if she was Marie she was still a girl, and this wasn't the time to fuck up.

"It could be that, if you are in the mood." Their faces were inches away, she was leaning on her arms next to his head.

"Magic heeling power, remember?" She knew perfectly well he was able, didn't necessarily mean he was willing… who was she kidding of course it did.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan." He pushed her around getting her under him, she never had a clue how he did it but it always went smooth.

"Then morning sex it is." She pulled him down and kissed his neck breathing inn his smell

I breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in  
breath you in

AN: not sure I like the feel of the story, but this is what came out. The song is way better then the story. Please give me some feed back.


End file.
